


THE REAL CHOMP

by Ghostly_2001



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: Mr Satan meets a person who bites off more then him.
Relationships: Android 18/Hercule Satan, Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	THE REAL CHOMP

**Author's Note:**

> YO I hoped you enjoyed. if you would leave a comment good or bad it all helps. OK i did not mean for that ending with the family lol.

Mr. Satan smiled as he washed his hair he had a lot to feel good about. He had won the world tournament albeit by questionable means which to him was nothing, paying some money that was nothing, and now he would defeat this Majin buu and get more fame, money, and glory. All in all, he was living the good life and it got even better as he wiped the soap out of his eyes and looked down to see the blonde-haired women whose name he forgot sucking his cock she was on her knees with her hands playing with balls as he she deepthroated his whole length grunting he wanted more.

Putting his hand on the women's head he tried to force his dick into her mouth more "Hmmm yeah take the champ baby" to his surprise the women did which made him almost fall over he had many women before but she was the first one to be this good at blowjobs. "YES NOW THIS IS THE TYPE OF TREATMENT THE CHAMP DESERVES AINT THAT RIGHT HONEY" he looked down at the women who nodded her head as he bobbed back and forth.

"hmhmhmhm," the women said trying to speak with the dick in her mouth, it made him harder in her mouth

"AH see you shouldn't talk with a mouthful" the champ laughed to himself "now maybe if you're good enough ill let you swallow my cum and maybe after Ill give you the pleasure of being in my bed, how does that sound huh do you wanna fucked by the champ" he yelled to only stop as the women took her mouth off his dick with an annoyed expression.

"OH MY GOD WILL YOU SHUT UP OR WILL YOU SERIOUSLY TALK THE WHOLE TIME I BLOW YOU" 

"Oh sorry" Mr satan had got pulled out of his dream world and back into the real world the blonde women was his opponent 18 who had thrown the fight for a large amount of Zeni even and had made the prize better when she suggested she would give him something better than a title but it would cost him, being himself he had to take it and even though the amount of Zeni went of to 4,000,000 billion he jumped at the pleasure.

Rolling her eyes 18 went back to sucking his dick she had no problem giving him a blowjob it was the mans talking that drove her crazy he reminded her of Vegeta and how we would not shut up, but she had to admit it wasn't all bad yeah he was smaller then what he thought but he had agreed to her deal of 4 billion which was a steal for her 5 minutes for 4 billion it was easy money. After some time she felt he was close but just as she was ready to dodge the man and started talking again and she couldn't take it she was gonna snap.

"OH YEAH, I'M CLOSE GET READY FOR THE CHAMPS LITTLE CHAMPS" satan tried to push 18's head closer so she would take his load but this time she would not allow it the champ didn't care he was on cloud 9. "OH FUCK YES TAKE IT TAKE IT ALL YOU WHORE YOU LOVE THE CHAMP BECAUSE HES NUMBER ON- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH" satan yelled as he felt the women bite down on his tip just as he was gonna cum.

18 had enough she couldn't take it watching the champ pull away holding his dick was a funny sight the mixture of cum running down his legs and oh him almost crying was worth the fun getting up from the shower floor 18 grabbed a towel she looked at her knees and saw they were red she must have been on them longer then she thought getting dressed she looked back into the shower to see Mr satan holding his dick and crying a little in the shower she tried not to laugh but the sight was too funny wishing she a phone so she could use this in the future for more money.

"I'll expect you to pay the money on Friday or else you lose the little champ permanently" 18 wiped her mouth off of any cum that could have landed on her.

"HMM yes I got it," Hercule said in pain, almost not getting the words out.

Walking out the champs area she found her husband and daughter waiting for her giving her daughter a big hug. She picked her up and lifted her high in the air loving the smile her baby gave her putting her down she turned toward her husband and hugged him and tried to give him a kiss which he dodged.

"What Krillin," 18 asked as her husband moved moved

"it's nothing 18 its just that I don't wanna taste Mr satans cum or dick"

18 rolled her eyes "I washed my mouth out in there so what's the issue is it the blowjob" she foaled her arms

"I know I know and I have no problem with you giving him a blowjob trust me like you said 4 billion I'm got that I just don't want another situation like Yamcha you know" Krillin nervously said

"Oh my god I said sorry for that I forgot ok it's not like you took his load in your mouth or swallowed his cum all you did was taste a little of what I have to taste is that so bad" 18 threw her hands up in the hair annoyed he needed to get over that it had been 2 months.

"I know and I'm sorry 18" 

"its fin-" 18 was cut off by Krillin pulling her down into a kiss it was a passionate one he had no problem with her blowing him or anybody else it had been long established by their friends that they fucked whoever they wanted and it didn't matter if 18 was blowing someone for money or pimping Krillin out for money it was all support.

"EEEWWW MOM AND DAD KISSY" marron said after coming back from running around 

The kiss broke with the couple laughing "you're right marron eww it is gross that's why you should never kiss anyone ever" 18 picked up her daughter to tickle her 

"I won't mommy ever ever"

"Good now let's go home it's late and you need your nap" 18 and Krillin flew off into the sky laughing and smiling while Satan watched from the window looking down at his hurt dick he saw little droplets of blood and started to cry more.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading yo 
> 
> Also, you can follow me @GhostlyJudge on twitter Im more active on that site.


End file.
